Among known building monitoring systems, there is such a building monitoring system in which notification may be made to a police station or a fire station when an accident or a fire has been located. For example, there is disclosed in Patent Publication 1 such a system in which security officers possess hand-held security terminals, an area controller is mounted from floor to floor or from monitor area to monitor area, and in which a master controller is mounted in a security staff room. The security terminal has the functions of wireless communication within the precinct of the building, PHS functions, the function of image pickup by an LCD monitor, or the function of actuating an alarm control device. Each area controller is able to have data communication with the security terminals or a call over a telephone, or perform image-shooting by a monitor camera, sensor actuation or alarm outputting. The master controller allows for data communication or a call over telephone with the security terminals, while performing communication control for the area controllers.
[Patent Document 1]
JP patent Kokai Publication No. JP-P2000-36092A